Dopotutto domani è un altro giorno
by Bombay
Summary: Una missione finita male. La rabbia contro se stessi per le scelte prese e l'ultima persona che si vorrebbe vedere è quella che sa come confortati.


Rating: PG

Personaggi: Kirk, Spock

Note: ambientata qualche tempo dopo "Into Darkness". La missione quinquennale è iniziata.

Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

**Dopotutto domani è un altro giorno**

_di Bombay_

Jim Kirk camminava a passo svelto lungo i bianchi corridoi della nave, che dalla sala del teletrasporto conducevano alla sua cabina.

Non guardò in faccia nessuno, ignorò deliberatamente McCoy che lo chiamava seguendolo dicendogli che doveva andare in infermeria.

Non voleva incontrare lo sguardo accusatore e le parole pungenti del Primo Ufficiale.

Quando sentì le porte del suo alloggio chiudersi, tutte le sue difese crollarono.

Li nessuno lo avrebbe visto e sentito, mentre si lasciava andare ad un pianto disperato e senza freni.

Si trascinò sul letto e vi si raggomitolò a palla continuando a singhiozzare miseramente.

Il petto gli faceva male, forse aveva una costola incrinata.

Tutto il suo corpo era dolorante e ferito, ma il dolore più pungente ed acuto gli veniva da dentro.

Aveva perso quattro uomini e solo per la sua stupidità. Aveva fatto male i conti, aveva agito di impulso e d'istinto come sempre, ma questa volta il suo sesto senso lo aveva tradito ed a pagarne il prezzo erano stati quattro validi membri del suo equipaggio.

Sentì la porta alle sue spalle aprirsi con un sibilo.

Si maledisse mentalmente di non averla bloccata, adesso avrebbe dovuto sottostare alla ramanzina di Bones, mentre si assicurava delle sue condizioni.

Sentì il materasso cedere sotto il peso di qualcuno che si sedeva sul bordo.

"Capitano"

Kirk si morse le labbra, restando immobile stava quasi trattenendo il respiro, di tutto l'equipaggio, Spock era l'ultima persona che voleva vedere.

Il Primo Ufficiale gli posò una mano sulla spalla facendo una leggera pressione per farlo voltare verso di sé, ma Jim si raggomitolò ancora più strettamente.

L'ultima cosa che voleva vedere era l'espressione di _- Glielo avevo detto -_ sul volto del vulcaniano.

Il Primo Ufficiale si alzò e fece il giro del letto accostandoglisi rimase in silenzio, mentre Jim si ostinava a tenere gli occhi serrati con forza.

Una mano si posò sulla sua fronte ed il Capitano si stupì di quel semplice gesto e di quanto fosse fresca quella mano, o forse era lui a bruciare.

Era così stanco Jim, che al secondo tentativo di Spock di sospingerlo supino si arrese e dalle sue labbra uscì un gemito quando i suoi muscoli si stesero sul materasso.

Si lasciò accudire come un bambino, da quelle mani gentili e premurose, che gli sfilarono gli stivali, prima e la maglia strappata, poi.

Rimase con gli occhi chiusi per tutto il tempo, se li avesse appena socchiusi la realtà lo avrebbe schiacciato crudelmente e non era sicuro che avrebbe mantenuto il controllo delle sue emozioni.

Avere un crollo emotivo davanti ad un vulcaniano era l'ultima cosa che Kirk voleva.

"Jim"

Il tono di voce non era accusatorio, tutt'altro, sembrava più un richiamo.

Si decise ad aprire gli occhi, facendo un respiro profondo, cercando di mantenersi saldo.

Vide la mano che Spock gli tendeva in un muto invito.

Con titubanza l'afferrò ed il Comandante lo aiutò a mettersi seduto ed esaminò un'abrasione che aveva sulla spalla.

Kirk non sopportava quel silenzio carico di tensione.

"Perché è venuto qui?" domandò piano con voce contratta "L'ha mandata McCoy?"

"No. E' mio dovere sincerarmi delle sue condizioni"

Kirk si umettò le labbra, cosa si era aspettato, che fosse preoccupato?

"Il suo _dovere_ è restare in plancia al mio posto" ringhiò adirato, ma la rabbia che provava non era verso Spock, ma verso se stesso.

Il vulcaniano sollevò lo sguardo in quello dell'altro per un lungo momento.

"Stiamo viaggiando a velocità di crociera, tutte le emergenze sono rientrate" disse con il solito tono pratico di quando faceva rapporto, poi la sua voce si abbassò "Posso allontanarmi dalla plancia poiché la mia presenza è più utile altrove" sottolineò.

Jim abbassò lo sguardo incapace di sostenere quello del Primo Ufficiale.

"Dovevo ascoltarla" disse prevendendo qualunque commento del Comandate.

"Pensa che io sia un idiota vero?"

Spock arrestò il suo lavoro e scosse la testa "Voi umani avete questa abitudine di attribuire agli altri pensieri che non formulano. Non ho mai pensato una cosa del genere Capitano. Le probabilità che la missione riuscisse senza complicazioni erano molto basse, quasi inesistenti"

"Questo non mi fa sentire meglio" protestò allontanando la mano di Spock da lui.

"Lei mi aveva messo in guardia ed io ho ignorato la sua valutazione. Ho fatto di testa mia… ed ho sbagliato provocando la morte di quattro persone"

"Il novanta percento delle volte lei ignora le mie valutazione, ma il novanta percento delle volte ne esce vincitore" rispose pacatamente.

Kirk scosse piano la testa, lui non credeva alle situazioni senza via d'uscita eppure aveva sbagliato si era salvato per miracolo, ma i suoi uomini no.

"Sto bene" mormorò, ma la sua voce era pericolosamente incrinata, desiderava solo essere lasciato in pace e dormire.

Forse il giorno seguente avrebbe visto tutto sotto un luce differente.

Spock scosse la testa allontanando le mani rimase con un ginocchio a terra a fissare Kirk.

Furono le labbra di Jim a tradirlo per primo iniziando a tremare leggermente, poi i suoi occhi azzurri, pieni di dolore e tristezza si colmarono di lacrime.

Piegò le spalle in avanti ed incassò la testa verso il petto, incapace di trattenersi.

Spock lo osservava indeciso sul da farsi, vedere Kirk in quelle condizioni era una cosa che lo turbava, ma al suo stato d'animo avrebbe pensato in un altro momento ora doveva aiutare Jim. Anche se non sapeva come, poi gli venne alla mente un ricordo: quando era bambino e non riusciva a controllare le emozioni con la logica andava da sua madre, che sorridendo lo accoglieva nel suo abbraccio caldo e confortante. Lui si sentiva protetto da tutto e da tutti. Non c'era null'altro che quelle braccia, che creavano un nido sicuro.

Gli umani trovavano conforto in quel gesto, l'aveva trovato anche lui all'epoca.

Esitante, posò una mano sulla spalla scossa dai singhiozzi del Capitano: lo attirò a sé fino a quando Jim non gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

"Sono qui" sussurrò al suo orecchio, gli sembrava una cosa appropriata da dire.

A quelle semplici parole Kirk gli si aggrappò stringendosi a lui in un abbraccio disperato ed i suoi singhiozzi, se possibile, aumentarono.

Spock gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, chiuse gli occhi attendendo che quella tempesta emotiva passasse.

Il tempo scorreva lentamente su di loro, ma a Spock non importava, sarebbe rimasto lì anche tutta la notte, se questo poteva aiutare Jim.

Posò la guancia sui capelli chiari del Capitano, era una sensazione strana eppure piacevole.

Jim tirò su con il naso ed un tremulo sospiro sfuggì alle sue labbra.

"Meglio?"

"No" bisbigliò così piano che Spock quasi faticò ad udirlo.

Il Primo Ufficiale tentò di sciogliere l'abbraccio, ma Jim si strinse a lui con caparbietà, sentì nuove lacrime bagnargli la pelle.

Si mosse un poco, quel che bastava per muoversi, senza scostarselo di dosso del tutto.

Jim mugolò una protesta.

"Shhh" lo tranquillizzò facendolo stendere e sdraiandosi con lui.

Si ritrovarono con le fronti poggiate l'un l'altro. I respiri mescolati.

"Io non ho mai pensato che lei sia un idiota" disse dopo un lungo silenzio.

Jim aveva gli occhi serrati con forza ed a quelle parole corrugò la fronte.

"Lei è istintivo, impulsivo, passionale, imprevedibile… potrei trovare tanti aggettivi per definirla, ma mai, mai un idiota"

Jim aprì gli occhi e si specchiò in quelli di Spock, neri, infiniti, profondi, come lo spazio.

"Grazie" sussurrò ed un'altra lacrima corse sulla sua guancia.

Il Primo Ufficiale sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Grazie per essere qui" sussurrò accostandosi a lui, nascondendo il viso sul suo petto e Spock lo avvolse ancora nel suo confortante abbraccio.

"Riposa, Jim, ne hai bisogno, domani vedrai tutto sotto una luce diversa"

Kirk sorrise appena contro il tessuto della divisa del Comandante, grato della sua presenza.

"Dopotutto, domani è un altro giorno*" citò Kirk, le parole di un vecchissimo film, ma che in quel momento gli parevano appropriate.

La stretta sulle sue spalle si accentuò e lui si addormentò in quel abbraccio caldo.

(*) Citazione da "Via col vento" ^_^

Note dell'Autrice: ho scritto questa cosetta in una mezz'ora. Non so da dove è saltata fuori ^_^.

L'avevo scritta non con l'intenzione che fosse slash, ma poi rileggendola un po' di pre-slash c'è.

E' colpa loro sono troppo puccy insieme.

Grazie dell'attenzione!

Alla prossima.

Un Kiss

Bombay

3


End file.
